A Way to Discovered the Truth
by Axila
Summary: Alisa Katherine and Jack Frost called to MAR Heaven by Chess Pieces. Alisa likes have to been MAR Heaven. But she doesn't remember anything. Phantom,who called Alisa and Jack,ask them to join Chess Pieces. There are some secrets between Alisa,Jack,and Phantom. Alisa and Jack,together search a way to discovered their and Phantom secret and a way to go their world...


**DISCLAIMER : ****Anzai Nobuyuki****... i own my OC only**

**STORY AND WRITTEN BY : Axila**

**WARNING : I'm NEWBIE and I'm Indonesian(But i like to make english-language story).Please review me if something wrong in my fanfic**

**Well,don't read if don't like...But...PLEASE ENJOY THIS STORY!  
**

**CH.1 : Fortune Acc**

**.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**.**

"_The time is getting closer..."_

"HOAH!". I wake up spontanously and fall from my bed. Always and always,i get that dream EVERY DAY. Time is getting closer,what's meaning of that dream?!Huh,i pray every day. I want that dream disappear from my live. Just a day,but it never!

Oh well,i must go down. My Mom will get angry if i 'm late. I walk to outside of my room. Eh,i'm forgetting something. My precious necklace,bracelet,and ring. My Father give me that's all. A day before he disappeared six years ago,he gave me all of this said "This is Dad's fortune accessories. If you bring along this with you,it might be give you a fortune.". I don't know Dad's said is true or false. But,i think it will be happen. Fortune will come to me. Because Dad said "it might be".

After have breakfast and take a bath,i change my clothes to uniform. Black skirt,black western-style shirt,red sweater,black socks,and brown right! Now,i'm ready to go to school!When i want to take my bag where near my one-body mirror,i see someone in my room,but it's disappearing in second. Bandage is on my bed now. Where did the bandage come?There isn't an injury in my body. So,where did the bandage come?

Whatever,i'm going out of my house. I didn't forgot to say "I'm leaving now,Mom!" to my mother. In this city,it's so peace. Some bicycle cross the street. I don't care about that. What am i thinking now is "Can i come to school on the time?". I need to run!

Wewh,i made the time. I come a minute before Study's Bell ring. My classmate,Chiroll touches my shoulder.

"Alisa,are you sick?You're pale..."Chiroll asked. I'm surprised. When Chiroll in my side?

"Oh,Chiroll!When did you come?"I asked back.

"I came when you sat on the chair.".Her Answer make me surprised a little. It's so lame. Because the time is five past eight now. And enter's bell is eight o'clock. Why i can be like this?Is it happening because my dream?But,my dream appears every day. But it's just happening now. Something will happen in this day. I think what will happen today connected by my dream. Curious and Scared come and mix to be a porridge in my heart. I'm thinking so much thing today.

" ,answer number four!" asked me. I'm little surprised. Huh?When she come?

"Chiroll,when enter the class?"i whispered to Chiroll.

"Ten minutes ago. What happen with you today?You act weird today. Same as i thought,you're sick."said Chiroll. At the same time,she touches my forehead. I'm surprised. Hah?Sick?Why i don't feel anything this morning?Yeah,same as i thought. Something will happen today,but why sick?It's normal. No,i think sick isn't 'something will happen today'.

" ,Alisa Katherine had a fever!" Chiroll shouted. She stands and raises her hand. come to my table. She touches my head. Hot like a fever.

"You're right. ,accompany to the infirmary." said. Chiroll shake her head to up and down. She asks me to stand and walk to the infirmary. Now,i feel dizzy and can't stand. My vision blurr and go to dark. Try to stand with Chiroll's guide,but suddenly i feel very extremely dizzy. My power suddenly down into zero. Make me fall and faint.

"Alisa!" Chiroll and my classmates shouted.

" !" shouted. I can't hear anything after that. What...just happen to me?

* * *

"Am i going to die?"

"_Nope."_

"So,why i was fainting in the class?"

"_Because you're mine."_

"Mine?"

"_Yes. You're my champion"_

"Who are you?And,what do you mean Champion?"

"_I'm...Let's..."_

"Please,make your voice louder!"

"_..."_

"Hey,answer me!"

"_..."_

* * *

"HEY!"I shouted very loud. Make all people around me close their ears. Ah,i'm in the infirmary. And i'm lying down on the bed. I look around. There is Chiroll, ,and other classmates. Just five people in here : Me,Chiroll, ,and other two guys. I'm better now. My Headache is still on my head,but it's more better.

"Are you alright?"Chiroll asked me. I'm shaking my head up and down rapidly. All people except me exhaling breath sign "Fortunately".

"You were fainting. Thank for god,you're much better now." Jason said,my classmates and only boy who i like. He is smiling to me like an angel. I'm embrass a little.

"T...thanks!"i shouted with a red-tomato shy. Errh,Jason is so nice. It isn't problem if i like him. All teachers in my school like him and popular in all 's handsome,kind,nice,smart,and always smiling. Who don't know him,she or he is called "Late for receive information student".

"Alisa...You're embrassing like a goat!"Jack mocked is my shit classmates and i hate him so much!Oh,Jason's twin is so different!Jack is lazy,naughty,and stupid. He always be called by teacher because his naughty!

"Shut up,stupid!"I shouted and being dejected.

"Well,we're leaving now. Are you okay if you alone in here?" asked me with worried face. I shake my head up and down rapidly. ,Chiroll,Jason,and...ukh Stupid Jack go to corridor. But,before go out,Jack who the last say something.

"Beware,because the ghost can come anytime!"Jack mocked me again. It pisses me off!

"F*ck you,Jack!"I shouted.I'm throwing a pillow to him. But,the door is closed already. It's no problem to say "F*ck"to Jack because he always say that.

I'm lying down my body. I'm still dizzy,but it's just a little. So don't be worried(who want to be worried?!). I'm trying to remember something. Ergh...hard work. Ukh,i don't remember something important. Just my childhood and other memory. Wait,childhood... I must try for this one!

"Here goes nothing!".I'm trying to remebering about my childhood. Trying hard my brain to search my old memory.

...

...

...

"_Dad,thank you very much!". _A little child looks happy. It's me!Who's memory is it?

"_Your welcome,Alisa.". _Someone strokes my head(in past). It's father!I don't have any clue for this memory.

_Ah,Alisa looks happy. Be a father is making me happy. Always see his daughter happy. But,i mind for her future. That all accessories are Legendary ARM-s(pronounce : air-rum) and all people from MAR Heaven haunted it. Especially Chess Pieces._'. It's my father's memory. But i don't get any clue,why i can read him past?But,father has been disappeared six years ago?It's his mind from my accessories?I must read more to know more.

_But,a day after i give Alisa my ARM,i'm going to MAR Heaven. And he come to me before second WAR Game begin._ Wait,who is 'he' in here?And MAR Heaven,what is it?What's ARM in here?I must read more!

"_Where did you hide all of my legendary ARM?"He asked me. He thereaten me with his bloody sword. I amn't answering him because all of legendary ARM belonging to Alisa. Alisa can using them more better than him. He stare me seriously._Who is he?And what Father mean "Legendary ARM belonging to Alisa"?I read more father past.

"_Well if you don't want to answer..."_

"!". I'm surprised a lot. Someone likes stabbed me with sword. I'm turning my head to the left. Who did stab me?!It's so hurt... I look carefully. There isn't anyone. Look to the door in the infirmary. The door is opened. I'm starting to scared. God,accompany me...

Infirmary started to dark. I can't see anything. Something goes to light. Like a ghost,Its tongue come out. It's scared me a lot. That Ghost handed two dices. That Ghost throw those dices. And the result is...1-1.

"Only two who can pass the door. Who will it be?"ask that Ghost.

"WHO'S THERE?!"shout someone. That's Jason!Behind him,there is Jack who stand and see the ghost deeply.

"A Ghost in Afternoon?!"shock Jason. Jack only silence. Don't move or do something.

"Don't wo...".Before Jason ended his shout,Jack pull his body to corridor and enter the infirmary. Why you did that to Jason,Jack?!

"Jason,take care of our family!"shout Jack. Wait,WHAT?!I and Jason are surprised a lot. What's he meaning?!

"What did you say?!"Jason shouted back to Jack.

"I will always guard Alisa for you!There is so much people who love and like you!But i?!So Much people hate me!So let me guard her!I know,she can't escape this one!"Jack shouted so loud. Huh?I like be sucked to black hole. I'm screaming,but it doesn't help us. I open my eyes,Jason,Chiroll and other students in front of Infirmary door. Ah,my vision is...blurred...

* * *

**Well just wanna to tell,Alisa,Jack,Jason,Chiroll,and is my OC in this Chapter. It's so much,isn't it?**

**THANKS FOR READ!PLEASE THE REVIEW!BLAME,CRITICSM,AND OTHER!I'M A NEWBIE IN FAN FICTION!;_;**

***sorry because i delete and redelete this story because some huge mistake and i must edit it  
**


End file.
